Lussuria's Master Plan
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: Lussuria notices the love between two members of the Varia, Bel and Fran, and with the help of Squalo and Levi, he arranges a date between the prince and the frog, but, what will happen on that date? Will love bloom? Well, read to find it out. B26.


**This was just some crack I wrote, featuring my favorite pairing, Bel and Fran c: hope you like it, minna-san n.n**

**This may be a little (or a lot) out of character xD But don't worry, they are the Varia, they are so random that this is ok xD**

**Rated T because of the bad words, so, little kids, you shouldn't read this c:**

**It may contain grammar or spelling errors, sorry for that:/**

**Just to say... Fran is still scared of ghosts and I made Bel scared of heights, nobody's perfect, so.. Yup, enjoy this c:**

* * *

It was a sunny day and cheerful day in Italy, everyone was happy because the town will hold a special event. Everything was perfect … except for one thing … In a remote part of it, lives an abnormal family who likes to create ruckus, throw things and kill. They're known as the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad, the Varia.

And that day they were so hectic as always…

"Bel-sempai, please stop stabbing me" a mint-haired said with an expressionless monotone trying to evade some flying knives threw by his sempai, the 'Prince the Reaper'.

"Hell no!" was the answer he received before more knives inlaid his cap and also his back.

"Stop it, I said."

"This is even funnier when you try to escape!" and more knives where inlayed on the poor frog boy.

"STUUPIDD BOOOSS! WHY THE HECK YOU DON'T DO YOUR WORK PROPERLY?!"

"TRAAAAASHH! LET ME SLEEEP!" the wild screams of the boss, Xanxus, echoed in all the Varia's HQ.

At that moment the second-in-command, Squalo, exited Xanxus' "office" (sleeping room as he called it) with some shards of a tea cup entangled in his long gray hair.

He really wasn't in the mood for anything, less for so "babies fights" as he called Fran and Bel's quarrels.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHY IS THE RUCKUS?!" at that moment a knife flew directly to his head, but thanks to his agile highlights, he was able to duck and evade it, making the knife to embed in the wall.

"Ushishishi~ Don't ruuun~ I'm not going to kill you, Fraaan!" with a huge grin the Varia's storm guardian prepared more knives to throw to the newest member.

"Even if you say that, your murderous aura tells me not to believe you" the rookie said without expression, gaining more knives on his cap, "This is starting to feel heavy, can I take them off?"

"Throw them to the floor and I'll throw you to your grave!" but at that moment the Mist Guardian was already throwing them to the ground murmuring "Stupid thing … stupid thing … stupid thing …"

"I'M SICK OF THIS! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" the Rain Guardian screamed wildly, being contained by Lussuria, who, with soft pats, made him not kill the babies.

"Calm down Squa~, there is an explanation for all this" with a soothing tone, the Sun Guardian tried in vain to calm the 'Shark'.

"OH YEAH?! WHAT IS THAT FUCKING EXPLANATION?!"

"You're just so manly, where is your female side?"

"In you, it seems…" he murmured.

"Try to analyze the situation."

"NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! TELL ME THAT EXPLANATION ALREADY!"

"Fine. It is obvious that this is love."

"Love?" the gray-haired said trying to analyze what the 'mama' of the Varia was saying.

"Yes, love. And only me, the LOVE MASTER, can resolve it!"

"…" Superbi Squalo spaced out for a moment, but he recovered quickly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny?!" asked Lus, obviously mad.

"No-Nothing" he said still laughing, "But I can resolve this here and now."

"What are you going to…" he couldn't complete his phrase because at that moment the sword man was between the sempai and the kohai, "VOOOOOOOOOOOI! YOU TWO! DO YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?!" he asked screaming.

"No" they replied in unison still doing the dog and cat chase. After that, another knife almost hit Squalo on the forehead, so he returned defeated to Lussuria's side.

"Fine, what's the plan?" he asked dejected.

"Leave this to the LOV…"

"SAY AGAIN YOU'RE THE LOVE MASTER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he threatened the 'mama' with his sword-arm.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"So we will do this, then this and after that this…" Lussuria was plotting the plan with the help of Squalo… well, Squalo wasn't helping at all, the mom of the Varia was so excited that he didn't realize the Storm Guardian was with him. "I finished!~" he exclaimed showing the drawings of the plan (and hearts) to Squalo.

"Why did you draw hearts?"

"To show the love."

"Are we really going to do this?" he said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Just leave this to the LOVE MASTER!~"

"VOOOOOOOOI! STOP SAYING THAT ALREADY!"

"Uumm… I'm doubting, should we start with Bel or with Fran?"

"THAT MATTERS?!"

"Of course it matters! Both of my children are smart!~ They will find it out if I don't plan it carefully!"

"JUST TELL BEL, THEN YOU TELL FRAN!"

"Mmm… Well, let's do that. Where is Bel right now?"

"Last time I saw him he was in his room."

"The LOVE MASTER'S PLAN will be a success!~" the Sun Guardian exclaimed with a smile brighter than the sun while hopping on the way to Belphegor's room.

"This going to be a long day…" the Rain Guardian murmured with obviously stress.

**. . .**

**. . . **

Prince the Reaper was perfecting his bull-eye in his unusual room. They were long-sleeve striped shirts everywhere, some (a lot) of pictures of himself, all with knives as a background and an altar prepared especially for his crown.

"Annnnd… one hundred!" the prince shouted throwing the hundredth knife to the center of a shooting board with a photo (all covered in holes) of Fran in the middle of it, "Ushishishi~ Now I should throw one thousand knives" he said preparing the threads of his knives, making them to fly and dance around him.

He was about to throw them, but the "**Toc, toc" **of the door destroyed his concentration and instead of aiming at the center and the photo he aimed at the wall, making the knives to penetrate it.

"Beeeeeeeel!~" exclaimed Lussuria in his sing-song voice.

"What?" he asked with his huge grin on the face, indicating he was really mad.

"VOOOI! LET'S DO THIS QUICKLY!" the gray-haired ran out of patience and with an agile move sliced the door.

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't invade the room of a prince!" Bel said with the grin growing bigger, he was getting madder.

"Oh Squalo~ Now we have to buy a new door…." was the reply of the Sun Guardian.

"NOW, FINISH THIS, QUICKLY!"

"You are just so manly. Is too much to ask one 'please'?"

"Hey" a murderous aura shrouded Bel, "Tell me what do you want or I'll kill you."

"Oh, pleaaase don't kill me Bel~ Fine, I'll get straight to the point. The boss has a really important mission, especially for you. Right, Squalo~?" he asked blinking.

"R-Right" the Rain Guardian murmured.

"A special mission, eh?" the grin on Bel's face changed from an angry one to an interested one, "How many people can I kill?"

"Oh~ Well… You're only going to kill one, but…" Lussuria ran out of ideas, so Squalo helped him, "BUT THIS IS A DIFFICULT MISSION! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING!"

"Hum…" Bel meditated for a moment, but then he exclaimed, "Well, as a prince I can't fail any mission, give me more details."

"Yes~" Lussuria murmured containing his happiness.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Well, that was easy. Now we only need to convince Fran" the Sun Guardian commented re-telling the plan, "And Squalo~ please don't destroy another door, we still have to get the money for Bel's door."

They arrived to Fran's room, but something didn't feel right. Something was out of place, the room was unusually… quiet.

Lussuria panicked and with his steel knee destroyed the door with one move.

"VOOOI! YOU ALSO DESTROYED THE DOOR!"

"This was different, I was worried" he said placing a hand on his heart, "I thought something was…" he got stoned when he saw Fran's room. This was the first time he entered there, and this was really a surprise.

First, a mysterious aura surrounded that place, second,some pictures of weird pineapples decorated the walls. Third, for some reason the entrance to the room looked like a small hallway, all thanks to Fran's illusory powers.

Lussuria gulped and entered the room, followed by Squalo.

He kept a slow pace, but suddenly he stepped on something that made him fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed startling Squalo, who screamed as well, "VOOOI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I-I stepped on something weird" he stuttered pointing the weird thing.

The Rain Guardian was sick of everything so he just picked up that thing and examined it, "What's this?" he discovered that it was a plush doll shaped exactly like Bel, but with a lot of knives inlaid all over his body.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Fran asked coming out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lussuria screamed like if the Joker was visiting him.

"VOOOOI! KID! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING ROOM?!"

"Are? There is nothing wrong with it, this is just a room personalized with my illusions" the Frog Boy replied with his monotone.

"Then you are only a weird freak" Squalo murmured.

"Anyway, Fraaan-chan!~" Lussuria recovered from his shock and with his sing-song voice exclaimed, "We have a really important mission for you!"

"Special mission?" he asked without curiosity or happiness.

"Yees! And this is the best part, the location is top secret!"

"Top secret?"

"Are you interested?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do, yes, please tell me more."

"Really, this day will ever end?" asked an angry Squalo to himself, because nobody was listening to him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**The next day… Excuse me, THE GREAT DAY WHEN THE LOVE MASTER'S PLAN WILL TAKE PLACE!~~ **Signed by: Lussuria (The LOVE MASTER)

P.D.: VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! THIS IS STUPID!

**. . .**

"Hey Squalo! Hide! We can't let them to see us!"

"WE ARE IN THE BUSHES! WE CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE!"

"Shhhh~ Here the come!"

Squalo and Lussuria where hidden in the bushes in front of the lover's meeting point.

"Which time you tell them?" Squalo asked reaching his patience limit.

"At noon."

"IT IS ALREADY 12:15! AND WHAT IS THIS TRASH DOING HERE?!"

"Hi" Levi said also hiding.

"Well, my boys aren't known as the most punctual people of the world, and he wanted to come, I couldn't say no to Levi."

"Loooook! I spotted Bel!" the Thunder Guardian exclaimed pointing to a direction.

"Really?!" Lussuria rejoiced in jolly, "My plan is a success!"

And Levi was right, Bel, wearing a jacket and black trousers, was entering the place with the ticket he received from Lussuria, but he was mad, really mad. Nobody told him that this mission was taking place ON A FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK!

"Lussuria… What where you thinking?" Squalo asked wishing the prince will not explode and kill all people on sight.

"Look! Fran-chan is also arriving!" Lussuria exploded in happiness ignoring Squalo.

And there he was, the mint-haired, without his ridiculous frog cap, with just a shirt and jeans, entering the amusement park too.

"This is so exciting! My heart is racing!" the mama exclaimed in jolly.

"AND I'M GOING TO BARF! THIS IS SO STUPID!"

It didn't take so much time before the prince and the frog spotted each other. With disgusting faces they approached to meet face-to-face.

"Fran" was the greeting of the prince.

"Bel-sempai."

"Where is your cap? I told you that you can't take it off!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"I will not go out in public with that thing."

"Brrstt.. Brstt.. Hey, boys, did you hear me?" Lussuria, using the ear-communicator, interrupted the happy encounter.

"Hey! Lussuria! What the hell is doing Fran here?!"

"Lussuria-sempai, I thought you said this was a special mission…"

"Oh my!~ Didn't I say that this was a couple mission?"

"No you didn't!" both said at unison.

"Sorry!" he pretended to feel bad about the confusion, "But you still have to do this special mission."

"Hell no! There is no way I'm teaming up with this stupid frog! He can return to the Varia's HQ, I can kill that person all by myself!"

"Lussuria-sempai, incredibly I agree with the stupid prince" Bel threw a knife to Fran's back thanks to that comment, "I will not team up with him."

"Oh my~ Well, I didn't want to reach this limit, but you're not leaving me any alternative. If you don't do this mission TOGETHER there will be no more special cookies for you."

"We don't need cookies" they replied in unison, sweat-droping.

"Also you can't return home until you completed that mission, TOGETHER!"

Both of them sighed, stared at each other and sighed again, "Fine" they replied, "What do we have to do first?"

"Tell them to go to the roller coaster" Levi whispered.

"Why?" Lussuria said, also whispering and covering the communicator.

"I read on Bel's file that he doesn't like so much the heights."

"WHY YOU WERE READING BEL'S FILES?!" the grey-haired snapped .

"Ah, don't worry about that. And also, don't worry because you won the second prize on that fishing competition. You were fighting against the boss, after all."

"YOOOOU!"

"You don't have to feel bad neither because you worked on that shampoo commercial."

"You worked on a shampoo commercial?!" Lussuria exclaimed.

"They were looking for girl with good hair, and I needed money, so… I ended on the audition, and they found out I was a guy, but they loved my hair and… I DON'T WANT TO TELL THAT TO YOU! JUST TELL THEM TO GO TO THE ROLLER COASTER ALREADY!"

"Fine. Bel, Fran, do you hear me? Try to locate your objective from a high point, like from the roller coaster."

"The r-roller coaster?" Bel stuttered.

"Fine" was Fran's answer, "And Lussuria-sempai, who do this target looks like?"

"Umm… Talk to you later" he quickly disconnected.

"You didn't think of any victim?" Squalo scolded his 'mom'.

"Well, no…" the Sun Guardian replied embarrassed.

"Lussuria-sempai, are you still there? Well, it doesn't matter, let's go to the roller coaster" he stared at Bel, who was shaking a bit staring at the impotent roller coaster, "Bel-sempai, are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me, that you're scared of the roller coaster" he said ALMOST with a smirk.

"No way! There is no way a prince like me can get scared of something so trivial like a roller coaster, come on, let's go!" he started walking, followed by Fran, but suddenly he stopped, "Wait. We are not going anywhere until you create a frog cap with your illusions."

"Are you serious? I don't want to use that stupid cap on a public place!"

"Do it or we are not going to the roller coaster!"

"Huummm" Fran doubted a second, he knew something was weird with Bel and he wanted to make fun of him but, using that stupid cap?! Well, seemed like there were no other way so he created it with his powers, "Happy now?!"

"Let's go" he said with a grin, teasing the poor Frog Boy.

At that moment, a boy eating an ice-cream saw everything and with an incredulous look exclaimed: "MOOOM! THAT BOY DID MAGIC! HE CREATED A CAP!" but it was so much his excitement that due to his jumps and movements his ice-cream ended on the floor, "MOOOM! I'M ALSO NEEDING ANOTHER ICE-CREAM!"

"Oh my~! This is so exciting! I want to get closer! Come on!" he crawled to the roller coaster, followed by Levi, and last but not least by Squalo, who was still thinking this was really a bad idea.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The line was short, so in no time the happy couple where already sat on the roller coaster, with the protections on. They had so bad luck that they had to sit on the front place.

"Bel-sempai, if you're scared we can wait to next turn" his kohai said.

"A prince can't get scared of anything like this!"

"You're not a prince now" the mint-haired made fun of him because the security forced him to take off his crown.

"A prince is a prince everywhere!"

"If you say so…"

The blond was about to reply but the sudden movement of the cart made him to eat his words and gulp hard.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Bel-sempai, don't be scared" the mint-haired said with his expressionless monotone, but for some reason, the prince found those words soothing and relieving.

"I'm not scared! You freak! Concentrate on not dying!"

"Roger sir!" he said with a military greeting before the cart finally made its start.

Everything was fine at the start, it was calm… It was going up, up, up, up, up… Not so quick, in reality, it was really slow. Like a snail trying to move.

"This is not so bad…" said the prince on a whisper.

Fran could hear Bel's heart beats. Maybe he was really scared, and that was so great! He had found something to tease his sempai with!

Up… Up… Up…

"Look, Bel-sempai, I can see the entire town from here" Fran said on purpose trying to mock for one time his sempai, but the prince didn't answer. With the hair covering his eyes it was difficult to tell if he had them opened or not.

Finally, it stopped. The wind blew. The birds flew. Everything was so calm until… The cart moved forward and after that everything happened in the blink of an eye! With a ridiculous speed they made turns, twirls and whirls! Even they were hanging upside for some seconds.

Everyone was so excited screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Fran too, but his scream was more like "Aaah." And Bel, well, he was about to barf and faint.

Finally, it stopped. Belphegor was the first one to exit the cart, but he was so dizzy and his eyes were swirling that he ended clashing with a wall.

And Fran was there, ALMOST smiling of his poor sempai. "Bel-sempai, there is a wall there" he said only to make fun of his sempai.

"You brat! I already know that! Now! Where is my crown?!" he took his crown from the belongings place and get out of there.

"Don't feel bad, everyone clashes with a wall after exiting a roller coaster."

"I couldn't find that person at all."

"Ah? That person?" Fran was so busy sawing his sempai that he literally forgot about their original mission.

"Don't tell me you forgot to look for that person!"

"Well… Yes…" more knives inlaid the boy's cap, the one, by the way, was once again forced to where by his cute sempai.

"Brst… Brst… Guys… Can you hear me?" Lussuria asked.

"Did you see that? Belphegor collided with the wall!" Levi was laughing so hard about that.

"VOOOOI! DON'T BE SO NOISY! THEY WILL HEAR US!" the captain said, but his screams were noisier than Levi's laughs, and than the roller coaster, and than anything.

"Could you find something?" the Sun Guardian asked knowing already the answer.

"No" they both said at unison.

"Well, I lost sight of him… You should just spare a bit now" he said with his dramatic tone.

"Spare time?! Are you sick?! I don't want to be around this boy more time! I'll just kill every person here!" the prince shouted the last part and everyone dashed far away from him.

"Bel-sempai, with that face you're scaring everyone."

"Lussuria?! Lussuria?! Are you hearing me?!" but at that moment Lussuria already disconnected the communicator.

"Hey, Bel-sempai, can we go to the cups?" Fran asked a bit 'excited'.

"So, you want to go to the cups?" a grin appeared on the prince's face.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Can you pleeeaasee staaphh thiiss?" the frog boy said whirling.

"But this is fun" the prince seemed to be unaffected. They were on the cups, yeah, but that wasn't what Fran was expecting. Belphegor took revenge of the roller coaster and he was now whirling the cup as fast as the speed of light. Everyone was looking at that cup as if the prince and the frog were some kind of freaks.

"That's great!" Lussuria exclaimed watching all the scene with a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, I can swear Fran will barf on Belphegor shoes soon" Levi commented with a pair of binoculars, too.

"Grrrr.." Squalo growled because he didn't have any kind of binoculars, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHY I DON'T HAVE A PAIR OF BINOCULARS?!"

"You didn't bring them?" Levi asked with a grin.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! IF I DON'T HAVE A PAIR OF BINOCULARS IS OBVIOUS THAT I DIDN'T BRING ANY!"

"Bad for you."

"WHAAT?! I'M GONNA TAKE THE BINOCULARS FROM YOU, TRASH!" he jumped over Levi and snatched the binoculars from Levi's grip.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Levi exclaimed fighting back.

"Oh boys~ Please me less noisier!" Lussuria said with a disappointed tone.

"MOM! THERE ARE SOME FREAKS ON THE BUSHES!" the ice-cream boy shouted. His ice-cream was once again on the floor, thanks to the shock of watching some eerie guys fighting behind a bush and another gay-looking man spying the amusement park.

"WHAT ARE LOOKING AT?!" Squalo threatened him with his sword and the boy dashed far away from him, scared as fuck.

"Poor boy" Lussuria sighed, "He had to see Squalo on such a bad state" and the comment was because Squalo's hair was all covered with leaves and twigs from the bush.

"Yes Squalo, you're ugly" Levi said while nodding.

"LOOK WHO IS TALKING!" the gray, leaves and twigs –haired swung his sword wildly on the air.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Belphegor took advantage of Fran's dizziness and he literally pushed him to the poor ice-cream boy, who lost once again his ice-cream on the clash.

"HEY! NOW YOU OWE ME AN ICE-CREAM! MOOM!" the poor boy ran with tears in his eyes.

"Beie-semapah, you'rew sou mien (Bel-sempai, you're so mean) the mint-haired said still confused.

"Well, maybe we should start looking for the target ourselves. Fran! … Fran?" he lost sight of the frog boy and panicked (L), but he got relieved when he saw him standing next to a granny.

"Bel-sempah, dat cup mawe yo order (Bel-sempai, that cup made you older?" Fran said in his confusion.

"Oh boy, you're cute~" the mid-age said happily squeezing Fran's cheek.

"Beeul-sempah, whot ar yo saing (Bel-sempai, what are you saying?" he said shocked, believing that that granny was his sempai.

"Fran!" the prince shouted on Fran's ear, startling him.

"What? What?" he said returning to his senses.

"We are going to look for the target ourselves, come with me" he took the frog's wrist and dragged him to another part of the park, "Maybe that man is in the bumper cars" he said hiding his lie, the truth was that he really wanted to bump Fran's kart as hard as he could.

"Why would he be on the bumper carts?" asked a confused Fran.

"We won't know until we check it."

"OH MY! They are moving! Quick! Let's catch up with them!" Lussuria exclaimed noticing his cute lovers where moving.

"Can't we leave already?" said a frustrated Squalo.

"No, hahaha this is funny!" Levi said happily, enjoying every moment of that weird date, "Is so sad that the boss is missing this."

"THE STUPID BOSS SAID THAT THE AMUSEMENT PARK IS SHIT!" Squalo remembered the morning, when Xanxus asked him where he was going and he replied "To the amusement park with Lussuria" after that Xanxus mocked and teased him so much.

"A bad experience?" Lussuria comprehended him.

"Let's move or we will lost sight of them" Levi said noticing the pair was starting to get lost in the crowd.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Hey Fran, are you prepared?" Bel asked with a huge grin, playing with the steering wheel of his flaming red kart.

"You should be the one who has to be prepared, I'm gonna kick your butt, Bel-sempai" Fran said with his monotone, but obviously challenging the prince.

A humming sound appeared, indicating that the karts where able to move, and, as expected, those two bumped at each other like freaks. But they not only bumped at each other, they bumped at every single person who got on their way. Everyone on the line was stoned, watching the incredible shunting of those two.

"Bel-sempai, watch your back" Fran said bumping the red kart from behind. Then he turned right and away from the blond. Bel didn't get happy and chased after him, bumping with more people who got on his way.

"You should be scared of this royal kart!" the prince said bumping back at Fran's kart.

At that moment the karts stopped and everyone ran away of those two.

"You still scare people with that ugly face" Fran mocked his sempai, but only gained knives on his back.

"I told you you can't take your cap off!" Belphegor said noticing Fran wasn't using his cap.

"You're being such a tyrant" the illusionist said creating the illusion of the frog cap.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"OH! I remembered something! I also read on Fran's file that he's scared of ghost!" Levi exclaimed.

"GHOST?! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Squalo laughed at the comment.

"Ghost?" Lussuria laid his hand on his chin with a pensive countenance, "Then we should send them to the haunted house!"

Levi nodded in agreement and Squalo, with a disgusting and irritated face stared at both of them. Crazy people, they were crazy.

"Brst.. Brst… Bel! Fran! Can you here me?!" Lussuria shouted with the communicator.

"Hey! Lussuria! Where is the target! I'll take the guts out of every person here if you don't tell me who the fucking target is!" Belphegor shouted really mad.

"Yes, I just found his location. He entered the haunted house."

"H-Haunted House? With g-g-ghosts?" Fran stuttered on the monotone.

"What's the big deal? Scared of ghosts?" Bel mocked the frog boy.

"No" he said with a monotone, but something on his eyes was different, they weren't the confident eyes Fran always have, and Bel noticed that immediately, "But we don't have to enter it, right? We can wait outside, the target will come out soon or later."

"But…" Lussuria tried to complain, but he couldn't come up with any excuses.

"Lussuria, we are going to the haunted house, and we will enter. There is no better place to commit a bloody murder that within the darkness of a haunted house" Bel said with a Cheshire cat's smile.

"Yes! That is perfect! Go, Go, Go!" Lussuria exclaimed in jolly.

"Come on Fran, let's go to the haunted house" once again, he grabbed Fran's wrist and dragged him to the haunted house.

"Bel-sempai, why don't you enter alone? I can wait here in case the target tries to escape from your ugly face…"

"No way little brat! You're coming with me! And I don't have an ugly face!" he tightened his grip on Fran's wrist and forced him to enter that creepy haunted house.

"So, now what?" Levi asked.

"Maybe we should go home" Squalo said.

"No. We are waiting here, or maybe…." he got an unusual smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking, Lus?" Squalo freaked out.

"Oh nothing, but, have you ever been a ghost on your life?" he asked, stunning both men.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Hey Fran, did you hear that?" Belphegor pretended to hear something, noticing Fran's trembling hand.

"W-What? I didn't hear anything, maybe your hearing sense is altered by all the whirls you made on the cup" he said still with the monotone.

"Huum" he still grabbed Fran's wrist, in case the frog boy tried to escape, "Let's continue forward, maybe we will find out our target."

The haunted house was alone and dark. You could smell the mold growing on the walls, you could hear the little steps of the spiders walking, and if you weren't carefully enough you would get tangled with one or two spider webs, just like Bel.

"AH! What is this?!" the prince shouted.

"Is just a spider web" Fran said helping his sempai get free.

"Arg! Stupid web!" the prince exclaimed getting free of that silky thing.

"Maybe we should return…" the frog boy said starting to freak out.

"We are Varia, we will kill that person no matter what, and a prince never runs of his missions" Bel stated, without place of objection.

Fran gulped hard and kept walking with a slow pace.

They reached a bifurcation, and rested deciding if they should take the right or the left path.

"Right / Left" they shouted at the same time, pointing opposite directions.

They stared at each other, saying 'I'm right and you're wrong' with their glares.

"I don't have time for this, we will take the right path" Bel dragged Fran to the right path and they kept walking.

**. . .**

**. . .**

A vampire came out of a coffin as they kept walking, and Fran really had to endure his fear to ghosts.

"B-Bel-sempai, I don't believe there is another person on this house…" he said but some wild screams coming from ahead made him literally eat his words.

"AAA GHOOST!" some children dashed toward the emergency exit in fear.

"G-Ghost?" stuttered a frightened Fran, finally revealing an emotion.

"Fran, you aren't scared, are you?" Belphegor asked noticing the trembling body of his kohai. He was enjoying this so much, but in a way, he felt bad for that poor frog. What was that? He wanted to protect him? No, that would be stupid. So, what was that feeling? He didn't know.

Fran was so scared he couldn't talk, so he just shook his head. Belphegor tightened once more his grip on the frog's wrist and fastened the pace.

The frog boy stared at an eerie painting, a zombie eating some brains with a vampire drinking blood. In another place, he would find that painting incredibly cool, but now he was just staring aimlessly at it.

"Ok Fran, let's do this easy. We will find the target, kill him, throw his body somewhere and return to the house in no time" the prince said trying to calm down the frog boy.

"Y-Yes, let's do that" Fran said.

They kept moving forward, looking for a clue, but they were hopeless.

"Bel-sempai, we have already been here" Fran said sawing once again the painting, "Could be that we are lost?"

"Ushishi~ Fran, you're so stupid. A prince can't get lost" he said trying to not lose his pride.

"But… At least do you know how that person looks like?"

Belphegor thought it for a moment, but, now that he thought it, Lussuria never told them how that person looked like!

"Bel-sempai?" the mint-haired asked staring at his companion.

"Let's move forward, we will get out of this stupid house and we will kill Lussuria" he said finally understanding everything.

"Why we will kill Lussuria-sempai?" asked a confused Fran.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"I can't believe this" Squalo said irritated.

"But this is so much fun~!" Lussuria exclaimed with a silly smile on the face.

"Look at those kids' faces!" Levi said feeling powerful for the first time on his whole life.

The three of them where using white sheets, with two holes for their eyes. Lussuria made this a long time ago, especially for Halloween, but nobody used them, so he, in his depression, stored them.

"Mom! Look! This zombie looks so fake!" the ice-cream kid commented to his mom kicking a zombie standing next to him.

"Prepare your positions!" Lussuria exclaimed and he and Levi stood like statues. Squalo was just there, preparing for kill someone, Levi or Lussuria, he couldn't decide who would die first.

The ice-cream boy passed next to them and he said his typical phrase, "Look mom! These ghosts look so fake!" he kicked Squalo and the gray-haired, as an instinct, shouted the loudest "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" ever heard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOSTT!" he lost his ice-cream once again and dashed towards the exit, almost peeing from the fear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok guys, that was fun" Squalo said laughing from the kid expression.

"See? We told you!" Lussuria exclaimed in jolly.

"But, Bel-sempai, we have already come this way" the three stoned when they recognized that voice.

Lussuria had expected that moment from a while ago, so he and the other two men mixed with the shadows to create the ultimate scare.

"Fran, just keep walking" Bel said slightly irritated, but with the usual grin on his face.

Moving forward, they approached the other Varia. They really never expected it!

Lussuria, Squalo and Levi jumped out of nowhere exclaiming "PEEK A BOO!", Fran instinctively took Belphegor's hand with a great force and he didn't let it go. Belphegor could see a red hair coming out from one of the ghosts, a sword coming out from the other and a stupid umbrella coming out from the third one.

He pretended he didn't see anything and kept walking, still holding Fran's hand.

"Fran, is ok, I can see the exit" he said sawing a bit of light.

"R-Really?" the frog boy said finally realizing he was holding hands with his sempai. He blushed and looked away. Belphegor thought that was cute and tightened his grip on Fran's hand, trying to say 'don't let me go'.

"Brst.. Brst.. Bel! Fran! Can you hear me?!" Lussuria asked from the communicator.

The prince threw a knife at Fran's communicator, much to the frog's surprise.

"Why you did that, Bel-sempai?" he asked confused, but Bel ignored him and said to Lussuria, "Hey! You're dead! How dare you make a prince suffer this much?!"

"Oh my~! You discovered everything" he said disappointed, "Are you mad? You can return home now…"

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it" he said turning off his communicator.

"So?" Fran asked.

"The target died because of a heart attack here in this mansion, we are free now" Bel lied.

"Let's return home" Fran said with the monotone once again.

"Not so far, frog! The prince wants to ride the Ferris Wheel" and before Fran could object he dragged him to the Ferris Wheel.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Both of them were high, really high. They could see everything from up there. Bel was scared of heights, but this time was different, he wasn't thinking on that, we has staring at his kohai, who, for some reason, looked so adorable impressed by everything outside the basket they were in.

"You like the view?" Bel asked with a calm tone.

"Yes" Fran said with the monotone, but his face showed impression and excitement.

"Fran…"

"Yes?" he looked at his sempai.

"You have to know something…"

"That Lussuria plotted everything so we could get along well?" the frog boy said before his sempai.

"You knew it all?!" Belphegor snapped.

"It was easy to realize, but I didn't complain, because, well… It wasn't so bad to be with you…"

"Said Fran, so you're not mad with Lussuria?"

"No, because, I enjoyed being with you today" he said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I had fun with you too" he said with red cheeks, and for the first time, they weren't red because of blood, they were red because of love (L).

"…"

"Are you free next week?" Bel asked showing him a zoo and aquarium tickets, "We can go to the zoo."

"I would love it" Fran said resting his head on the shoulder of his sempai.

"Is getting dark, we should return home" the prince said ruffling the mint hair of Fran, enjoying the view, the sunset, the movement of the basket, but, most of all, enjoying being this way with the person he most love, his cute frog.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"HEY! WHERE ARE ALL OF THE TRASHES?!" Xanxus shouted to one of the subordinates.

"I-I don't k-know" he shivered in fear.

"They haven´t come back? Are they still on the amusement park?! HAHAHAH! SO GAY!" he said returning to his office.

* * *

**This was supposed to be an one-shot, but now I'm doubting xD What all of you think? Should I leave it until there or should I make a chapter 2?:/ please review, I want to hear your voices and I want to know what you thought of this c:**

**And sorry, no kiss today T.T**

** I mean, it was like their first date, and things would be very fast, so that's why:/ **


End file.
